I Should Get Up
by ella-archaeologist
Summary: When Justin is found on the floor of the Subway Sandwich shop it is up to Alex and Max to find out what happened. But will it be the end of them if they try and save Justin?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story and I'll try to do it justice. I'm not sure about pairing's yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I see the sun is beating down, no excuses from the clouds"_

He crashed into the sandwich shop, soaked and shivering. The door banged shut as he stumbled across the floor. Barely able to keep himself upright he used the tables to head for the stairs. His bare feet on the floor left muddy footsteps and blood where his feet had been cut.

He reached the stairs and gazed up at the winding staircase and his head swam. He collapsed to the floor. The rain continued to beat harder and harder on the windows and lightening flashed through the sky; it echoed the agony of the wizard on the floor. He tried to pull himself up but didn't have the strength. He just looked at the stairs wanting to go up but couldn't. He tried again and exhausted himself. Finally he gave up crashing to the floor and giving a pitiful sigh passing out on the floor.

~~**~~

The weather outside didn't clear it just rained; Great sheets of rain clouding the view and lights of the city. The roads became rivers and high above the sandwich shop Alex Russo was looking through the window.

She hadn't seen Justin come home and was thinking to herself about how funny it would be when he got in all wet, looking like a drowned rat. She yawned and was tired.

She closed her blinds and sat on her bed. This night had proved to be boring and in exactly two minutes and four seconds she could go and tell her parents that Justin was late from his party. The two minutes seemed very long. She just stared at her alarm clock and then had an idea.

"Time seems to slow." She said to herself and took out her wand and began to think of something to make time go faster but try as she might she couldn't get time to go faster. Now slower she could do. She was very good at making time go slower and used it in the morning but faster. She looked at her alarm clock thirty more seconds to go. She got up and crossed the room and out into the living area where her parents were sitting. They didn't look surprised.

"Yes we know Justin's late." Alex smiled so she wasn't the only person in the house who missed curfew. The door opened again and Max walked in saying "Mum, Dad Justin's late."

"We know kids now don't worry you're brother will be back soon." That was when the power died. The room went pitch black. Alex was slightly scared that had never happened not in the city as far as she could remember.

Jerry stood up and Max took out his wand. "Light." He said and wand lit up, the family turned to Alex who just stood there. "Oh you want me to light my wand, sorry." She said doing the same.

Jerry headed to the counter and got the torch which he gave to Theresa. "We better check the circuit board down stairs." Jerry said and together the family made their way down stairs.

The sandwich shop was deserted as Max shone his light around and it came to rest at the bottom of the stairs at the fallen figure. Alex gave a little cry suddenly feeling very guilty.

"_Justin!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_And there are things I may have missed"_

There was a huge clap of thunder as the Russo family stood in shocked silence, suspended in time staring at the boy on the ground. Alex was the first to break the stillness and rushed to the side of her older brother. He didn't move and barely seemed to breathe. Max moved next falling to his knees beside his brother.

Theresa rushed to grab the phone as Jerry also headed down beside his son. Alex had tears in her eyes that mirrored the rain and Max was shining the light at Justin to make sure he wasn't bleeding; he was.

Justin's lips were blue from cold. He was white as a sheet he had the biggest bruise on his cheekbone like someone had hit him. His clothes were ripped showing more damaged skin, open in places. His feet were bare and his shoes were gone, they were cut open and bleeding. A huge gash up the side of his leg was bleeding as the blood pooled down his leg and mixed with the water in the floor. His wrists were broken as they lay in funny angles and were blown up. However what worried Jerry the most was the rip on Justin's trousers and the blood soaked back of his jeans.

Theresa came rushing back. "The phone lines are dead!" Panic crossed the conscious Russo's faces. Jerry realised he had to take charge to save his son. He quickly asked Alex and Max to get candles, blankets and pillows. They set off without a word up stairs as Theresa headed to the kitchen with the flash light to find the first aid kit. Jerry stayed with his beaten eldest child trying to push back the tears and stay strong for his family.

Alex and Max headed upstairs desperately trying to find the things their father had asked for. Alex felt bad. If she hadn't of stayed up wishing to get Justin into trouble maybe things would have been different. She was scared for her brother.

Max felt the same knowing they had to do something. The window banged open and the rain came in. Alex closed the window now as soaked to the bone as Justin had been. She took out her wand.

"To save our brother we are in debt, to find pillows and a blanket!" She said and suddenly pillows and blankets fell from the sky like magic. Together they headed back down stairs. The scene was still very grim when they arrived. Jerry had found some candles and Theresa was on her mobile phone. Alex and Max gave their father the blankets and helped place the pillows behind their brother.

Theresa finished her phone call. "They said they can't get anyone here as the city is flooded. Jerry, please use magic." The mortal woman was distraught over the state of her son and if any divine power could hear her she would use it.

Jerry nodded and turned to Alex. She nodded in understanding. Jerry picked up Justin wrapped in the blanket and his head guarded by the pillow. "Come on, Mailius Spontaneous Hospital!" Alex said as the porthole mail opened and the Russo family walked through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I've heard it said that life will pass you by."_

The porthole opened into an empty street that was practically a river. The family stepped out and realised that they were in front of the hospital. Jerry led the way carrying a still unresponsive Justin. The hospital wasn't pitch dark like the rest of the city as they had a backup generator so it was bright. Also the hospital waiting room was mostly deserted as most people couldn't get to the help it offered.

Jerry rushed to the desk. "My son needs help!" The lady at the desk signalled to waiting doctor and soon Justin was pushed away on a gurney and Jerry and Theresa were asked to follow one of the doctors.

Justin being 17 could sign for his own medical documents but at the moment his parents would have to as he was still unconscious. Alex and Max were left in the waiting room.

Alex sat on one of the plastic chairs. Max sat next to her and they sat in silence listening to the rain. Alex began to cry again when she realised that it was just her and Max. Max tried to comfort and together they fell into uneasy sleep.

~~**~~

Alex was awoken by her dad shaking her. "Alex, wake up, it's ok." Alex got up and looked into her father's face. He looked very tired. She looked about and thru the window she could see it was still raining but it was morning. Max wasn't sitting beside her any more.

"How's Justin?"

Her dad smiled slightly. "Better than he was last night. Follow me." He said taking her hand and taking her upstairs towards a ward. When she entered she saw Max and her mum and then Justin sitting up in bed.

He looked very tired and he was wrapped in bandages and a plaster was across his cheek. He had two casts on his wrists and an IV in one of his arms that was feeding him strong pain killers. She fought the urge to give him a hug there and then.

Justin smiled at her as she approached. "Hey." He said in a half broken sort of voice. That was when Alex gave him the hug; she felt him wince slightly but still gave him a tight hug.

"You're alright." She said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired." He said as she let go and he eased himself down to the pillows.

"Justin what happened?" Alex asked trying not to cry again. He adverted her gaze and looked at a point on the floor. Theresa and Jerry came closer and said very quietly top both Alex and Max "Justin has been through a lot and will tell you when he is ready."

Justin continued to stare at the floor.

The Russo family spent the next 24 hours with Justin in the hospital until Jerry and Theresa sent Max and Alex home. The rain continued however and the way home would have been a wet affair if Jerry hadn't told Max to use the porthole mailing system. They reached home and went straight to bed.

Alex couldn't sleep and try as she might nothing would make her drop off. So she paced trying to make sense of the last days events. Finally she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, on the way she walked past Justin's room.

She walked into the darkened room and felt herself well up. "Justin, what happened to you?" She asked out loud. She then saw his wand cast down on his bed and it was sparking. She rounded on it and picked it up and it stopped sparking; that wasn't right she thought.

She then realised she had to talk to Justin and cast the mailing spell to Justin's bedside.

He was asleep but she had to wake get answers and shook him awake. He came to and looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Alex? What are you doing here?" He asked her in a quiet voice as everyone was asleep in the ward.

"Justin I need to know what happened, you're wand it was sparking!" Alex said and this seemed to scare Justin. He asked to see the wand and Alex brought out the wand that was showering her pocket with green sparks. He said something very quietly.

"Justin?" She said and he looked up at her like he was going to cry. "What's wrong?" She asked again and went over to him and gave him a hug. He then burst into tears and cried into her chest. She didn't know what to say. Instead she felt the pain her brother was in and knew she had to do something.

"Justin tell me how to put this right, tell me what happened!" She said again. He looked up with large brown eyes that were clouded with tears like the rain upside and said one thing.

"_They know."_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I Should Get Up is by Teddy Thompson

* * *

"_But Living in ignorance is bliss."_

"They Know" He said in a small voice, as un-Justin like as Alex had ever heard him be and she was scared at the weakness in his voice and how scared he was.

"Who knows Justin, please tell me what happened."

He looked into her eyes. "You're the better wizard Alex you always have been. You will win the wizard competition and I will be like this forever."

Alex still didn't understand him, what did he mean? "Like what Justin please tell me." But he didn't seem to hear her and continued berating himself.

"Dad will be disappointed and Max, I...wouldn't know what to say to him. Alex they knew and they..." He began to cry again and Alex felt pity again. She pulled him close in a hug as he sobbed in broken shudders. A huge clap of lightened was heard and Justin jumped and cried harder. It took her a while to calm him down and when he was calm enough she said slowly, "Justin it's alright, just tell me what's wrong..."

"You'll hate me." He said very quietly and she took his hands. "I don't deserve this."

"No I won't hate you, please Justin I can help." He took a deep breath and looked out from his chocolate eyes into hers and said in a very clear voice "Alex see for yourself."

See didn't understand wished she was as bright as Justin sometimes when he reached out for her and touched her wand and muttered something. Alex suddenly felt a pulling sensation, like everything was being sucked into the tip of her wand. She tried to hold onto something but couldn't.

She looked to Justin who was again slumped back on the pillows on his bed and realised he wasn't being pulled and then there was a great rushing and she screamed. But he didn't hear her and just stayed very still and she wondered whether he had passed out again.

Suddenly her feet left the ground and she was pulled into the wand tip and felt herself falling before her feet hit the ground hard and she lost balance and landed on the wet floor of a room. She picked herself up very quickly and brushed herself down.

She looked about and found herself standing in a bathroom at the school she attended. It looked strange however and she realised that she was in a boy's bathroom. She looked about confused. Everything seemed real, what was this a memory?

"Hello?!" She had never properly been in here before and was glad she hadn't. The boy's bathroom was a mess. There was water on the floor, toilet roll over one of the sinks, wrappers for chocolate and crisp packets on the floor and the window sills. She also looked at the cracked mirror and the graffiti on the walls. Were the bathrooms really like this or was Justin making it worst because his mind remembered it like this?

She wondered why Justin would send her here until something caught her eye. She walked over to the graffiti as she knew boys wrote things about girls on the walls. And there is it was one written about her,_ Alex Russo has a good arse, DM._

Her mouth fell open in disgust and made a mental note to kick Dean the next time she saw him. She continued to look at the scrawled notes and found that Gigi had a butt rating which slowly went down and some poor girl had something written about how she didn't 'put out'. There was one that did catch her eye though that wasn't about a girl, _JR should die. _She was sure it wasn't about a girl and that it was about Justin. She was checking for more about her or Justin when she heard the door creek.

The door opened and Alex quickly rushed behind one of the stalls. She looked on the floor and watched a boy walk up to the urinal and she put her hands over her ears and focused on the trainers and realised they were Justin's. She waited until he was finished and then jumped out. He didn't react. He was ok though not in the beaten state he had been earlier.

"Heya Justin nice man shorts." She said laughing but he didn't turn to see who was insulting him or shout or react in anyway.

She suddenly realised that Justin had cast a spell so she could see his memories but why did they start here? She also realised that all she could do was watch and not interfere.

She watched as a group of boys from Justin's year group walked in as Justin was about to walk out and one of the tallest boys pushed Justin to the floor.

Now Alex knew that Justin put up with bullying but she had never seen it and here she was watching as Justin was pushed to the floor and kicked repeatedly. He did try to defend himself but all that ended up happening was Justin shielding his face from his attackers. Alex felt like she had to help as her brother's pitiful situation escalated into him curling up as well as the boys kicked his front and back. They were getting into a tighter circle and the kicks got harder and harder.

She was going to intervene (completely forgetting that she couldn't) when the taller boy who had pushed him over to begin with picked him up by the front of his tee and said into his ear "Come on magic boy I've got someone I think you'd like to meet."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everybody, I would just like to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far and I love to hear that people are reading this story. You guys rock! **Bad things happen to Justin in this chapter**.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I Stay in bed don't want to go to school."_

Alex followed the gang of boys down and off the school site. She took it all in; the fear on Justin's face, how harshly he was being treated and that some of the boys he knew had found out about magic. They marched him out and down one of the alleys that were opposite the school. When they got there two of the boys held Justin while he struggled in their hold.

Alex had almost had it and ran to help Justin but her attempts were futile as she found the memories were just that and when she tried to pull off one of the boys she was magically blocked. She was helpless to watch Justin's suffering.

The lead boy was looking for something and when he found it he rounded on Justin and put a hand over his mouth. "Don't worry magic boy this won't hurt...much."

Suddenly the flashback or whatever Alex was in dimmed as the boy got closer to Justin and it stayed like that and Alex was worried. Justin was blocking out whatever had happened and she was restless and started pacing in the dark. How could Justin block her from what had happened? Hadn't he told her he would show her and what was the creepy feeling that she knew what Justin was hiding about? Alex didn't want to guess but the looks in the group of boy's eye's worried her the most.

"Justin what's going on?" She yelled into the darkness. Another minute or so passed still just darkness. The scene reappeared. An Alex realised time must have passed as it was darker and the group of boys had changed positions.

Justin was on the floor and was curled up and crying. He had blood on his trousers and was covered in bruising also some of his clothes were ripped and his shoes were gone leaving him with bare feet. A bruise was appearing on his cheekbone and the gash down his leg had appeared.

Alex wanted to comfort him as she could see he was crying. But the boys were now in a tight circle as the lead boy took something from his bag; a wand.

Alex wasn't expecting the wand, an actual magic wand. She knew that these boys knew about magic but she hadn't known one of them was a wizard!

"Now Russo let's have the magic you stole from me."

Wait Justin steal magic he would never do that, what is he going on about thought Alex. But she didn't have time for more answers as the boy plunged the wand into Justin's chest and surprising there wasn't any blood. Justin screamed as his magic was ripped from him and Alex wondered whether losing the wizard tournament would feel like this.

"My father is going to be so happy when he finds I have magic again! At least you're useful for something Russo!"

The other boys laughed as the tallest boy took out his wand. He then kicked Justin who was in so much pain he was unable to defend himself. Laughing the boys started to leave. The tallest boy came close to Justin's ear and whispered something that normally Alex wouldn't be able to hear but Justin's memory made it louder.

"Don't worry Russo, you'll get used to it and it only drives you slightly mad." He thru Justin to the floor again and spat on him.

"I said I would have revenge on wizards and I have started with you!" With that he gave Justin another hard kick and left.

After they had gone Alex gave it a moment and then started to make her way to Justin.

He suddenly gave a scream that pierced earth and sky and thunder clouds above appeared. The sky turned black and lightening cracked across the sky. Alex understood that the rain was Justin's doing and it was a reflection of his pain. Suddenly he looked to the sky and it began to rain; the water mixing with his tears and soaking him to the bone.

Alex was shocked and then he turned to her his eyes meeting hers and their gaze held until Alex could break it and found she was back at the hospital staring into the Justin's eyes in the present and the memory was over. She was horrified and hugged Justin tightly.

"They took your magic." She said in a small voice. Justin just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't up date yesterday but I'm not very well and am in bed! So I'll up load two chapters today to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

_"I've got no time for anyone else."_

"They took your magic." Alex said in a small voice. Justin just nodded. He was completely defeated and Alex realised that the whole thing in Justin's eyes was hopeless.

"Well we've got to get it back then." Alex said taking charge of the situation, Justin may think it's hopeless but she didn't. Justin protested.

"You can't they will take yours too they know that magic runs in the family, he... he must have been a wizard before hand to know!" Justin said in a half voice. Alex wasn't putting up with this.

"Justin it's wrong, that is your magic!" She said in a loud voice and Justin quickly shushed her as the person in the bed next to her stirred but didn't wake. "Alex keep it down and please don't do anything, I can handle it."

"Justin you're in pain from being apart from your magic is flooding the city." Alex said. Justin looked shocked and then pulled her close so his words were only a whisper.

"Don't do anything please maybe its best I stay this way. I can't face them there must be another way. Don't tell mum and dad."

Alex understood but still needed one answer. "Are you going to tell mum and ad about the rape?" She said simply and in a small but firm voice, Justin looked panicked for a second and then said "I think they already know."

~~**~~

It was morning by the time Alex got back and Max was waiting for her. He was standing at the doorway with his arms folded. "You went to see Justin didn't you."

Alex nodded and sat on the bed and Max joined her. "Max we have got to help him."

"Why, he got beat up in an alley by a gang that's what dad told me." Max said in a slightly worried voice.

"Max do you remember when you got your powers and you made it snow?" Alex said starting in the simplest way she could. Max nodded. "Max, Justin's making it rain and he's..."

"What?" Max said looking worried.

"He's magic was ripped from him." Alex said. Max looked shocked. "And we've got to help him get his magic back."

Max nodded and then said "How do we do that?"

"I don't know Justin's the one who knows this stuff." Alex said getting flustered. Max thought for a second and then pointed down to the lair. Alex nodded and together they headed down stairs.

The lair was dark and the two youngest Russo's didn't know where to start looking after 20 minutes of looking for something in one of the books neither Alex nor Max had found anything. The two Russo's sat on the sofa and tied to think of something to do.

"Why don't we just cast a spell and summon the magic?" Max said. Alex thought about and that would take serious magic.

"Ok let's do it together." She said and they put their wands together and Alex said "Justin's magic we need to find, so give as a sign!"

A great flash of light appeared and a huge light sign in the shape of an arrow Max turned to Alex, "Nice sign."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson

* * *

_"Live underground, pretty soon that's where you'll lie."_

Alex and Max rushed down into the sandwich shop which hadn't opened that morning, after the brightly coloured sign and out into the street. It was lightly drizzling and Alex knew that Justin must be feeling better for it wasn't flooding the city anymore and she wondered that in telling her things had become easier.

They pulled their hoods up and ran towards the sign that lead them straight to their school. Max didn't look impressed. "Wait I don't understand the magic is at school?"

"No the wand with the magic is here and once we have it we can give it back to Justin before it drives him mad!" Alex said also impatiently. She loved her brother but he could be very annoying and slow sometimes.

Together they entered the school and they carefully avoided the teachers as they were supposed to be class to Alex this wasn't something new. The sign flashed orange at them as they passed the door to the basement.

But Alex headed to her locker and pulled out her yearbook from last year and thumbed through it. Max was confused "What are you looking for?"

"The guy who attacked Justin." She looked through the pages and couldn't find him it was like he didn't exist. She looked again and again, Max even looked and they couldn't find the person who attacked Justin.

"Alex maybe he doesn't come here." Max said and Alex realised that he could be in disguise or possessing someone. She closed the book and through it back into her locker. She closed her locker and crashed back onto it. "Max what are we going to do?"

That was when the sign they had been following hit her around the head. She turned around and ducked just as it tried to hit her again. The sign and changed colour to a deep red and was pointing towards the basement.

Alex shrugged "I guess we need to go down there." She said not looking forward to going into the basement but kept thinking 'it's for Justin.'

So together they went down into the darkness. The spell wore off and the sign disappeared. Alex made a light with her wand and Max followed. The basement was a very dark room with very little in it except dust and exam papers dating back to the 70's.

They split up and Max found a cupboard that wouldn't open but now that the sign had vanished they had to look everywhere. Alex found shelving in the darkness which had exam papers on it. "Alex over here!" Max shouted as the door he was trying to open moved a little.

She ran over avoiding the papers that littered the floor. "What did you find the wand?" She looked at the door in the wand light. It was locked and she thought quickly for a spell.

"Door locked, magic unlock!"

The door swung open and Alex and Max walked into the darkness there wands not giving any light as there seemed to be an unnatural darkness.

"Alex I have a bad feeling about this." Max said as they walked in deeper but Alex was determined to find the wand and save her brother.

"Alex over there!" He said seeing the red sparkle of something on the floor and Alex ran to pick it up but as she got close the magic moved. She followed it and it moved past Max as he tried to get it and they both jumped for it as it left the cupboard. They were about to jump for it when the door to the cupboard slammed shut, taking the wand light with it and leaving Alex and Max trapped in complete darkness.

"Alex what do we do now?" Max said as Alex's wand lit up. Alex looked about and noticed that the blackness had lifted and there was something falling from the roof onto them.

"Max get to the door!" Alex said as she realised that sand was falling from the ceiling. Max followed her gaze and found that the sand was just appearing as if by magic.

"Max we have got to find a way out of here before we are buried in sand!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This chapter is really short as I feel slightly better just really tired. Will try to make the next few chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson

* * *

"_The world goes on without me."_

The sand was up to their waists and none of the spells that they were casting were working, the door wouldn't open. Things were looking bad and for Max he just didn't understand why it was happening as things had gone so well.

"Alex is this to do with Justin and the stolen magic?" Max asked as he moved to stand by Alex. Alex wished they hadn't tried to look for the magic.

"Max this is really bad, I think someone is trying to get rid of us because we know Justin doesn't have his magic!" Max looked confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Well do you remember the sign and how it changed colour while we were looking at the book? They know we are looking for Justin's magic!" Alex said as she explained to Max. He seemed to understand.

"Wait so this is Justin's magic that is doing this?"Alex nodded. "Why would he do that?"

Alex would have hit herself on the head if her arms weren't trapped by sand. Max was faring slightly better being taller. "Max think of something!" Alex cried now very scared, Justin would know, but Justin wasn't here. Then it came to her.

"Max it's our family's magic, use the family's magic!" Alex cried and Max not knowing what he was doing just started to rhyme.

"Justin's magic like mine and Alex's, turn the sand into cabbages!" He yelled over the roaring of the sand around them and it turned into cabbages. Alex climbed her way over the vegetables and smiled at her brother and his idiocy.

"You're a genius you know that?" She told him as she head towards the door. She knew it was still locked and that there wasn't any way out. It was all hopeless and she kicked the door in rage.

The door gave and Alex, Max and the room of cabbages crashed out in to the basement. Max recovered first followed by Alex and she was amazed by her own strength. "Wow I really am strong." She said and then looked at the door. The magic barriers had been broken meaning the magic being used on it had been weakened.

Together the two Russo's left the darkness of the basement and headed back to the corridor above. When they got there Alex took charge. "Look you go back and tell mum and dad and find out what or who is doing this and I'll go and check on Justin."

"Alex what's going on?" Max asked. Alex thought about telling him everything and instead just shook her head and said "Not now we need to warn Justin."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this chpater is really short but important. Oh and head's up things are about to get ugly for the Russo family.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_No one misses the quiet kid"_

Max raced home and when he got there realised he could have just used magic instead of being out of breath. Jerry was sitting in the living area when he raced in.

"Where have you been young man?" His father asked him. Max headed for the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"With Alex, we know what's wrong with Justin."

Jerry stood up and walked to the other side of the counter and said "You know about the magic that has been lost?"

Max didn't understand how his father knew just that so he nodded and said "Alex told me to tell you."

Jerry nodded and headed back to the sofa. "So do you need any help catching this dark wizard?" He said and Max nodded straight away. Jerry then said "Ok then you are going to need an atheme."

Max thought this was kinda weird but his dad knew what he was doing...right? "Hey dad what's the atheme for?"

Jerry looked nervous but he hid it well "For cutting the apple we will need to make the potion to get Justin's magic back."

Max looked suspicious for a minute and then said "Oh ok." He headed down to the lair followed by his father and got him the knife. "Here you go. So what about the dark wizard... wait how do you know it's a dark wizard?" He said finally realising that he hadn't said it was a dark wizard as he hadn't known.

His father looked guilty and then took out a wand and shot a spell at Max that made him crash into the wall. Max recovered realising something was really wrong. "Hey you can't do magic!"

"Well oops, must remember to tell me that sometime. My son was right you are very slow." Jerry said and then conjured ropes and tied Max to the wall so he couldn't move.

"You don't know who I am, do you Max Russo."

Max shook his head and spat at him "You're not my dad!"

"Well there you are wrong, I look like him don't i? No glamour or anything, me and your father have something in common. Well all that except he was given magic and I wasn't and when he gave it up I still wasn't. I will have my revenge!"

With that he shot another spell at Max and took his wand. "I could take your magic too but when blood is spilt it will vanish anyway."

He waved his wand and Max was floated up into the air, Max tried to struggle but he could do anything. "Leave Justin alone!"

"Love too but can't I want your family's magic and I'll start with the oldest." He then said a few magic words and Max glowed orange.

"Why couldn't you just stay in that basement with your sister, now everything is harder?" Jerry screamed at Max "Say hello to your father and mother for me and I'll say hello to Justin!"

And with a wave of his wand Max was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson

* * *

"_I should go out."_

Alex raced to the hospital and when she got there she realised that she could have used magic instead of being out of breath. She found Justin reading a comic in bed. He still looked really bad and was worried as neither their mum nor their dad had visited that day. Justin was still on pain killers and his wrists were in casts making picking anything up very difficult. Someone had to feed him and he felt very babyish.

He asked her whether she had any crisps on her as he really fancied some. She said no and that she knew someone was after her and Max and told Justin what had happened. He listened in silence and then said to her in the small voice he was using at the moment (it was like he was scared if he talked louder, but Alex knew Justin was probably in shock still for another reason.) that she was very silly and shouldn't have helped him as he 'wasn't worth it'.

"Justin how can you say that!" He just stared down and Alex knew she had to cheer him up. "Do you want some crisps?" He nodded she got up from the chair she was sitting in and headed down the corridor towards the vending machine. One the way she bumped into one of the doctors that had spoken to her and Max when they were here last.

"Miss Russo can I talk to you please." Alex nodded and followed the doctor out into a deserted office. She closed the door and then said. "I've just had a chat with your brother."

Alex sat down on the desk in the room and said "Is he alright?"

"Well I hope so last time I saw him he was a little tied up. And as for Justin all that magic being taken must really hurt." Alex felt her mouth fall open, how did the doctor know?

"Are you a wizard?" The doctor laughed and the glamour was broken and her father appeared in the blonde doctor's place.

"Hello honey and no I'm not a full wizard yet but once I take all of Justin's powers I will be again as will my son." Jerry told her.

"Who are you?" Alex yelled at the person who looked like her father. He took out his wand and shot a spell at Alex. Alex wasn't going to get zapped so she dodged it and ran for the door. She reached the door and narrowly missed another spell that hit the door frame. She pushed the door open and ran as fast as she could back towards Justin.

"Justin we're got to go!" She yelled getting attention as a spell hit her and she fell into blackness. Justin watched his sister be hit by the spell and he jumped out of bed and pulled the pole with his IV on it with him just as he saw his father aim another spell at him and his sister. He jumped to the left of the spell and felt the needle pull out of his arm. He bit back a scream and instead let out a sharp intake of breath as his arm felt on fire. He looked up again through the red hot pain in his arm as whom he thought was his father rush out screaming spells.

Justin thought he had gone mad his father was doing magic! That was impossible and couldn't happen. His father rushed up and pointed his wand at the bleeding boy and the unconscious girl on the floor and with a few words they had disappeared from the hospital in a flash of green light.

~~**~~

When Alex woke she found she was lying next to Justin who was lying on his side next to her. His eyes weren't open and his arm was bleeding. She got up and looked about.

She was in some sort of room. There wasn't much light but what she could see was that she was standing in some sort of storeroom. There were piles of stacked chairs and lamp shades along one wall and a dresser and a chest of draws on the other side. Mattresses were along the third wall and empty bookshelves were along the four as well as a door. She couldn't see any windows. It was very cold in the room as if cold air was getting in somehow.

Things weren't making sense her father had done this. That was impossible! It had to be someone who was using Jerry's image and she was going to find out who.

She went back to Justin and realised he still hadn't woken up. She slapped his face. "Justin please wake up!"

She tried again but still nothing. She suddenly felt very worried. Justin was only wearing hospital pyjamas and she was wearing jeans and a tee. She knew that it was cold in the room and that Justin wasn't well covered and there wasn't anything to cover him with. She felt lonely and scared. But she had to stay positive things weren't that bad; Max was still out there and he would bring help.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok this is where things are going to get really ugly and some of your questions will be answered. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing they make me smile!

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson

* * *

"_But I feel so warm in my room."_

Justin dreamed. He dreamed that there were the guys all around him and they were punching him. He was in pain and couldn't move. He was being assaulted, and he could see his magic as it ebbed away forcibly pulled, taken and ripped from him. He couldn't move and was pinned to the floor. He could see their faces. He could see the malice in their eyes and suddenly it hurt, not inside but outside to, it hurt so much.

"Justin, wake up, please!" A voice from somewhere and he cried out. I'm pathetic and in pain, make it stop, he said in his head. But the voice continued it was Alex.

"Alex..." He cried out. He was still in that alley trapped on the floor and the state he was in he could do nothing.

~~**~~

Alex tried to wake Justin but nothing would wake him. She didn't know whether he could even hear her. She shook him and he moaned out "Alex..."

"Justin you have got to wake up!" He moaned again and slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him and stroked his hair gently. He blinked against the half light in the room. "Alex what...where are we?"

She looked down at him and smiled again "I don't know where we are. How are you feeling?" He tried to push himself up and got up into sitting position "Cold, tired..." He said in his half voice. Alex hugged him and she felt him wince.

"Don't worry Justin I'm going to get us out of here." Alex said trying to keep up the pretence that she was in control as not to scare her brother in his confused and weakened position. He was so vulnerable and she didn't know what to do in reality.

The door suddenly opened spilling light into the room. Two people walked in. One looked like her dad except slightly older and the boy looked familiar; it was the boy who attacked Justin. Alex stood up in front of Justin and tried shielding him from the two people who had walked in.

She addressed the boy "You Bastard! How could you do that to Justin?"

The boy's expression didn't change and his father (who looked like Jerry) just laughed. "Do what Miss Russo; take back the magic that is rightfully ours?"

Alex folded her arms "Who are you?"

"Why don't you ask your father that one?" The man said and the boy took out his wand. "But for now we have more important things to think about, like finishing what my boy here started." The man took out a silver atheme.

"Blood to secure the change."

Alex had heard enough and rushed for the boy tackling him to the ground but he shot a spell at Alex immobilising her. All she could do was watch.

They were going to use blood to make the transfer of magic permanent. She was surprised she could remember that from her dad's lessons as she usually didn't pay any attention. She also vaguely remembered something about family members and blood changes but it had gone. She made a mental note to start paying attention to the wizard lessons.

The man rounded on Justin and pushed him back to the floor. The boy then shot a spell at Justin and Justin fell limp in the older man's hold. Alex wanted to scream and to shake the spell off and all she could hear was the voice in her head saying "Must get to Justin!"

The man was over Justin with the atheme raised and suddenly the boy said to his father "No father, we need to do it properly!"

The man stopped and nodded "You're right Alex. We do it properly."

Alex was amazed that the boy had her name so much so she hardly registered the boy, Alex picking her up and taking her from the room and down into what looked like a disused church. The older man came in carrying Justin. The church was like the room they had been held in. There were chairs and hymn books piled up. But there were hundreds of enchanted candles in this room making an eerie light and an altar in the middle of the room with a black cloth on covering the top. Alex found she could move a little and watched as Justin was laid on the altar. She looked through the windows and realised that it was night.

She saw that the church had the door they had come out of and another next to it, there was also another door a little way off to in the north of the altar and a door to the south. Alex didn't know where the doors went only that one must lead away from this place.

Alex was now conjuring ropes to keep Alex in place where she was sitting against a pillar with full view of what was happening. When he was done he gave her a kick for good measure and walked to the side where he picked up a cushion that had three wands on it; hers, Justin's and Max's.

The boy took them to his father, who was standing over Justin, who Alex realised must have passed out again.

"What are you going to do?" She yelled.

"Take all the magic, you stupid girl, now shut up and watch as I take the magic that was taken from me and my family!" The man who looked like her father yelled back at her raising up the atheme over Justin.

"Wait! Tell me who you are!" Alex said trying to stall what was about to happen. The man thought about it and then said to her a smile gracing his face "I'm your father's evil twin, in so many words and I'm about to do what no twin as every done and take the magic back!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I'm sure there's something I can't do without."_

Alex was horrified. But things were starting to make sense; why he looked like her dad and why this boy had her name. She pulled against the ropes as her counterpart Alex put his cloak hood up and his father did the same. She looked at Justin and heard moaning. He was waking up!

Please Justin pass out again, please Alex begged but the inevitable came when her father's evil twin brought the atheme down and it pierced Justin's stomach.

The scream was so heartbreaking Alex couldn't watch her brother in such agony but could do nothing to shield the scream. Lightening cracked above them and then something strange happened. Alex felt herself lift up and the ropes fall off. She was floating above the scene and suddenly the magic Justin had left was released from his body and she felt powerful. The magic had been transferred to her. The man screamed.

Alex was floating in the sky on a cloud of yellow energy; her eyes radiated the power she had. She could see everything; past, present, future, pain, happiness...

Alex felt powerful and could see everything. She broke the door where her parents and Max were being held and threw other Alex and his father back in one hand wave. She floated down to the floor, breathing in all the power she had as her parents rushed in. Justin's eyes were open and his body was a twisted mess on the altar top. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and from the hole in his stomach. He looked up to Alex and tried to say something but life was leaving him and the words stuck in his mouth and he fell still.

Alex watched her borther die. She felt a part of herself die as well and she felt loss. It was all consuming, it was paralysing and then another feeling took over.

Alex was now angry and felt her brother's life force leave the room as he died. She was angry and her eyes flashed black. Her hair went blacker than it had ever been and she screamed out in rage. It was so unfair, not Justin, she couldn't handle the fact he had left her and it was this man's fault!

Lightening stuck. Suddenly the yellow orbs became black as she floated towards the two people cowered in the corner. Her grief was all consuming. She floated ever so slowly and menacingly. She suddenly shot lightening from her hands. The lightening was black and flashed ever so darkly and hit the boy. He screamed and was vaporised. She turned to the man but he was quick and using the three wands disappeared.

Max, Jerry and Theresa rushed into the room and found Alex there suspended in the air holding Justin in her arms. He was limp and wasn't breathing. Theresa let out a cry as she realised that he eldest son was dead. Alex then spoke in a clear voice that wasn't her own "One down another to go; I will avenge this!"

With that she hugged Justin closer to her and waved her arm sending her family home. She followed them back to their house and went up to Justin's bedroom and laid him on his bed. There she made her vow.

"I promise to find who did this and make them pay and find a way to give back life" She said touching Justin's chest. Her grief was so all consuming that she didn't notice the spark of life that jumped from her hand to her brother's chest and the intake of breath he took before she fumed out of his room, off to find her mark.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_Depression looms I'm such a miserable fool."_

Max's feet hit the floor and he found he was standing in the sandwich shop with his parents. He was filled up with adrenaline as things rushed through his head; being trapped, the door shattering, Alex with black eyes, dead Justin.

Things were really bad. Justin was dead. He didn't know what to do, his older brother was dead. He had seen it, tears filled his eyes and he fell to the floor. He couldn't keep strong and he just wanted to cry. When he recovered he found his mother crying into his father's shoulder. He joined them and his father brought him into a tight hug. Tears were running down their faces. Did the world matter anymore?

Theresa was in fits, her sobs wracked her body as tears ran down her face. Jerry was softly crying and hugging his wife to him as if nothing else mattered. Max tried to pull away from his family. He didn't deserve them if only he had seen this coming and hadn't been tricked then Justin... Justin would still be alive.

Theresa suddenly let out a huge wail and rushed up stairs leaving Jerry standing wiping his eyes. His eyes were red with tears. He turned to Max. "Are you ok, son?" he said biting back a sob as he said 'son'. Max nodded. Where was Alex?

"Dad is it possible for it too hurt this much?" Max asked and Jerry embraced his son and shook his head. "You lost your brother how we ever get over this?"

Max felt tears in his eyes again. "What about Alex, she was so angry."

"She was so angry and I think we gotta find her." Jerry said and then stepped away from his son. "Try to get some rest and we will figure this out in the morning." He said and steered his youngest son upstairs.

That night none of the Russo family slept as each was with their grief; accept one who slept soundly as all of his wounds healed.

~~**~~

Alex was standing on top of the highest building in the city. She surveyed everything and her angry was immense. She closed her black eyes and reached out through the elements into the storm she had conjured to find the man who had taken her brother away from her. Her dark eyes became wide when she felt him and magicked herself to where he was a remote wood and he was running.

Alex walked through the wood knowing where her mark was and she could feel how scared he was, the sweat on his brow and the slightly faster heart beat. She was the perfect predator in the wood. She had him cornered.

Would she make him suffer? She didn't know that herself all she knew was the pain she felt was pulsing through her and it drove her on.

There, nowhere else to run and she made her appearance. "You took my brother away."

The man looked scared. Alex wasn't going to give him any time to reply and flipped her hand and he was tied to the trees and he was gagged. She made a fist and sparks of magic came out of it. She was furious and in pain, unwilling to let him, this insignificant person get to her she silenced him with all the power she had.

But it didn't make the pain of losing Justin leave her. It hurt more; one death didn't heal the pain. What was she going to do? Her head hurt and she reappeared on top of the tallest building in the city. From that point she could feel everyone's grief and pain and it wouldn't stop. She missed her brother it was so unfair.

She would make it stop...forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I'm so wrapped up in myself."_

Alex had to make it stop and she went home to find everyone had gone to bed. The house was quiet and in the house she could feel the despair her family felt. She went into the lair and found the book she was looking for. It was about dark magic. She knew that she had become powerful because she was stemming her magic from a dark place. But if the despair in this house was anything to go by it needed to end.

She felt tired and realised she wouldn't have the power to do this and then it came to her. She would borrow Max's power. It no longer mattered that he was her brother and it was his magic, all that mattered was the pain she felt for Justin not being there. She reasoned that Max wouldn't need the magic when they were together anyway; was there magic in heaven? She would make everything go to heaven. She would take the whole world with her.

She may laugh at Justin; he was a bit of a geek and she may think he would win the wizard competition but she didn't want him dead. She couldn't handle him being dead and it was so senseless and all her fault. She shouldn't been the one not Justin. He was clever and sensible and she hated herself for being alive.

No she would end it. Finding her wand and the spell she appeared in Max's room and found he was asleep. She then took his magic.

She knew she had become as bad as what had been done to Justin, but it hurt and was so deep set that nothing would heal it.

She then felt something a life force. Was it Justin? Just for a second but no; impossible Justin was dead! No, it hurt and she would make things right.

~~**~~

When Max awoke things felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it. He found his parents in the lair. They were sitting drinking coffee. Theresa had blood shot eyes and large rings under her eyes. Jerry had rings under his eyes as well.

Theresa spoke first not looking up "Is that my little girl?" She was hoping Alex had come home and when she did look and found it was Max she gave him a huge hug before breaking into fits of sobs again.

Suddenly the wizard mail came through and brought Jerry the paper. But he didn't go and pick it up. Max finally picked the paper up and was surprised by the headline.

"Dark Forced Fuel by Grief Threatens World."

Both Max's parents looked shocked by the headline. "It's Alex isn't it?" He said simply and flopped on the sofa. Jerry looked at him and nodded his head.

Theresa let out a shaky sob and at the same moment knocked over her coffee cup and coffee spilled onto the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, I just... I'm so clumsy." She babbled. Max quickly got to the mess and said to his mother to calm her down "Don't worry mum, I'll clear it up."

He pointed his finger at it and said "Come on finger magic, erm...mops and bucket help undo and send the mess off to Timbuktu!"

Nothing happened. Max didn't understand. He looked to Jerry. "Dad why isn't it working?"

"Try another one." His father said and Max thought really hard which he found really difficult. His father helped him. "Use _Dehidratus Louganus Apus Escapus"_

"_Dehidratus Louganus Apus Escapus" _Max repeated and again nothing happened. He looked at his father and then to his mother who were both staring at him.

"Why can't I do magic?" Max asked.

"Because Alex took your magic like she did to mine." Said a voice from the door. The Russo's looked up to see Justin standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

"_I'm safe and sound inside my tomb."_

It was Justin. He was wrapped in a blanket that was held tight to his being. He looked very white but it was Justin. His wrists weren't broken and he definitely wasn't dead. He was leaning against the door frame looking in on his parents and his brother.

Theresa was the first to get up and run to her son in total disbelief. "Justin! I thought... but you were... you're real!" She said almost pushing him off his feet as she crashed into him giving him a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Never do that to my heart again. It was ripped out when I saw you." She said hugging Justin tighter. "How is this possible?"

Jerry and Max came over and also hugged Justin. "Guys, I can't breathe!" He finally said and they let go. Max held on though and said to his elder brother. "How did you come back, are you some sort of solid ghost?"

Justin shook his head and sat down on the sofa in the lair. "I dunno the last thing I remember was being at that church, then white light and then I was waking up in bed and I was better."

His mother hugged him again but Max was still unsure. "So how do you know Alex took my magic?"

Justin shrugged and said to Max "Feels different right, like you can't do stuff." He laughed and then added "Ha and what I've just seen is enough! You may not be very good at magic Max but you're not that bad! What I don't understand is why Alex is doing this anyway?"

Jerry who had his arm around Max said "She can't cope with you being dead." Justin looked like he was going to laugh "But I'm not dead. Why am I not dead?"

Theresa looked bewildered and so did Max but Jerry looked like he knew something and his family turned to him "What is it Jerry?" Theresa said.

"It's possible that with all that power Alex has she might have used some of it and given the spark of life back to you?" Jerry looked uncertain and he said all of this in a very 'I'm not sure' voice. But this seemed to make sense to Justin.

"That would explain why she needed Max's magic to do whatever she is doing!" Justin said. Max looked like he understood.

"So all we have to do is find out what that is and everything will be alright." He said stroking his chin. Theresa rolled her eyes and Jerry gave Max the 'you have got to be kidding' look.

"We need to find Alex before she does something she will regret." Justin said pulling the blanket around him as he shivered. Theresa went into mum mode and felt his forehead.

"Honey you're burning up!" Justin pushed her hand away; they needed to help Alex not worry about him.

"Mum we need to help Alex and find her quickly." Max said and then in his slower unsure voice "But without magic."

Jerry was thinking. "We could use the fuses in the wizard panel and overload them; there might be enough power to transport one person to Alex."

Justin stood up. This made him feel very dizzy but he remained standing. "I'll do it, talk Alex down before she does something she will regret."

Jerry nodded and Max was watching a fly buzz around the room and had stopped noticing what the others were staying. Theresa let up a small bit of protest but a huge crack of thunder stopped her and Jerry took out the bars behind the wizard power panel. He carefully arranged them ends pointing each other to the opposite end. When he had finished he gave Justin the last bar and said "Think of Alex this will take you to her."

He put the bar into place.

~~**~~

Alex stood on the highest building in the city. She was above the clouds watching the destruction. She was making it end. She raised both her arms and began to chant. Black orbs shot from her hands and the city though early morning was covered in blackest night. It was starting; the beginning of the end.

She would end all life starting with the city. She would make the pain stop. Everyone would be happier and she would be with everyone she loved including Justin.

All the pain would stop and then the orbs stopped as someone stepped in the way. She looked up her black eyes realising who it was. He was here to laugh at her, to watch the end of all things; it couldn't be him though.

"Justin." She said his name with disbelief. He was dead; he was dead and had been when she had laid him down to sleep forever.

"Alex you need to stop this." He said and wrapped the blanket he had around him tighter. She shook her head and screamed back at him "Evil spirit leave this place!"

She shot a lightening blot at him and he fell to the ground. She continued with her black orbs and he stepped in the way again.

"Please Alex stop this, I'm alive don't do something you will regret!"

She was listening, and she clawed at him. Blood fell from the ripped skin across Justin's face and he cried out. Something in Alex's mind told her to stop and then the black magic told her to continue and it was stronger.

"Alex please stop this!" The impersonator was on his feet again. She struck him again and again. He fell and got up. Three times this happened and each time Alex felt herself get weaker until. The person in front of her could no longer stand and instead stayed on his knees.

"Alex I love you and I can't imagine losing you, so please stop." The rage was back and she struck him in the chest and blood fell from it.

"Ahhh...please...A-Alex..." The vision cleared and on the floor was Justin, he was alive and she had almost killed him. She ran to him and using the magic she had she healed him. Tears fell from her face and into his hair. She couldn't believe it and snow fell from the sky as Alex's eyes returned to their normal colour and she looked at Justin. He was breathing and smiling up at her. The snow got thicker as she just held her brother. The crystal white snowflakes decorated the scene the sky however was blue and the snow looked brighter and purer.

That made her cry harder.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Epilogue time! Thank YOU so much to everyone who reviewed I would list you but I don't want to forget anybody, so thank you again!

Ok everyone is probably going to kill me for this ending but I've got an idea for a sequel which I will upload as soon as I can but I am back at college and should be focusing on that instead. So I'm thinking half term. But until then! Thanks everyone so much for your reviews and that you actually enjoyed this story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. I should get up is by Teddy Thompson.

* * *

Epilogue

"I should get up."

Alex was throwing things into her locker when Harper finished asking her all the questions she had about being evil. Alex just wanted to forget about what she almost had done. Things hadn't been the same since she had appeared in the wizard's lair with Justin later that night.

It had been weird the magic had drained back to where it should be (Max's magic returned first as it hadn't been parted long, Justin's took a bit of time.) but she still felt powerful and her parents had been very careful around her.

She hadn't had the heart to tell Harper that they were thinking of sending her to wizard school for a bit to help start using magic for good again. Professor Crumbs had come by the day after and talked to her about being responsible. Her dad had said to her that abusing the magic meant she would have to stop using it for a while. Alex hadn't liked this but if it stopped her from doing bad things with the magic she guessed her dad was right.

Justin had been alright. He still wasn't at school as he was very weak. That night had exhausted him and he had slept for a day afterwards. Alex had said sorry so many times.

"Harper you don't really want to know." She just said and closed her locker. Things should get back to normal she mused as she walked down the hall with Harper. She smiled to Max as he walked out of classroom and joined her and Harper. Neither Russo spoke but both listened to Harper go on about whether Justin would need any help as they walked home.

The weather had cleared up and it was sunny again. They stopped off in the park where they met Justin who was sitting on a picnic mat in the sun. Alex watched a butterfly land on a flower and pointed her finger at it. A small spark of magic flashed and made the flower bigger.

She smiled and thought to herself, she hadn't promised to never do magic ever again and when had she ever listened to anyone? That was when she thought about Justin and how she had listened to him and smile to herself and thought ok no one except Justin.

She turned to him and smiled. He still looked tired but was looking forward to life getting back to normal. After a while Max got up and asked Justin whether he wanted to play football. Justin agreed and got up leaving Harper and Alex on the mat. Harper suddenly said to Alex.

"Alex something is different with Justin." Alex didn't know what she meant but when she looked she saw that as Justin walked he cast no shadow as if he wasn't there...


End file.
